


The Slave

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-01
Updated: 2002-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Written in response to the 2002 K/S Online Festival challenge: Kirk is a slave-owner and buys Spock.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 5
Collections: Kirk/Spock Online Festival (KSOF) 2002, Side By Side Special Edition 2





	The Slave

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

The slave was chained to a stake driven into the dusty ground of the marketplace. His hands were fastened above him with heavy iron manacles that were attached to a ring set at the top of the stake. His body was oiled and shaved, and he was naked, exposed to all who passed. Most of the market-goers hurried past, paying him no attention. There were far more exotic prizes to be had in this market, and this slave was tall and muscular. His back was crossed with scars, from whips yielded by previous owners and there was a wary look in his eyes that suggested he would not be an easy purchase. The slave trader was becoming impatient with his wares and approached the bound man. With a snarl he backhanded his slave.

"If you don't sell today you can stay out here all night, we'll see what the night gangs do to you."

The slave shuddered, the night gangs roamed the planet after dark, a chained up slave would be easy prey. He doubted that the slave trader would actually follow through on the threat, he had cost too much money. Most likely he would only be beaten, on the soles of his feet so that no marks would show. Tomorrow he would be staked out again with his abused feet taking the full weight of his body.

"Here, I'll help you." The trader came closer, his foul breath floating into the slave's face. One hairy hand went to the slave's genitals and began to fondle them. He stroked the slave's shaft rapidly and the slave closed his eyes and gave in to the automatic reaction. Once he was erect the trader gave a satisfied laugh.

"That's better. I might have you myself again tonight, if you don't sell, get some value for my money. Now, I don't want to see that lying there limply like you're some pampered ladies pet." With a vicious twist of the slave's nipples and a hearty slap to the inside of a bare thigh the trader retreated.

The slave kept his eyes closed, focusing on his genitals and trying to stay aroused. The pain from the stretched muscles of his arms did not help and he shifted uncomfortably.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, slave."

His eyes snapped open to stare straight into the hazel eyes of a stranger. The man was short, a full head shorter than he was. Possessed of a muscular build he seemed powerful beyond his stature, and his eyes were sharp as they flicked down the slave's body.

The slave lowered his eyes and kept silent. Some Masters would strike a slave for speaking at all, some for not answering the Master's comments. Some would just strike him because they could. The slave had no way of telling which type this Master was.

"Look at me, Slave"

The slave raised his head and met the Master's eyes. He found a glint of good humour there, not the cruelty that so many others had shown him. Without thinking he raised one eyebrow in surprise and then stiffened, awaiting a blow for his audacity.

Instead the man laughed, not unkindly, and flashed a quick smile at him. The slave quickly decided that this man would be as good an owner as any other that was likely to come along, and better than being left in the clutches of the slave trader for one more night. He thrust his hips out, striking a provocative stance and trying to will his organ to rise further.

"Here, let me help you with that."

The man gently grasped him and stroked firmly, base to tip until the slave's organ stood out proudly, a drop of pre-cum weeping from the tip. The man brought the drop to his lips and tasted it. Then wiping his hand clean on a cloth he turned to the trader who was watching them, a leering expression on his face.

"Is he tame?"

"Oh yes Sire, he is most obedient. He knows the lash well and will respond to all manner of correction. He can take a lot of pain and has great stamina. He is also, as you have seen, quite a whore. You can do anything you like with him. He has been a slave all his life and knows his place. He is a bargain, at only twenty bars of latinum."

The slave's eyebrow rose again, it was four times the price the trader had paid for him and twice what he was worth. The traders description of him as being totally compliant was also somewhat exaggerated, it was not for nothing that his wrists and ankles were rubbed raw from wearing iron fetters.

The stranger laughed and threw a small bag down on the table.

"I will take him for twelve, and that's two more than I should pay."

"He is all yours, Sire. May I have your name for the bill of sale?"

"It is James Kirk." He turned to the man he had just purchased. "What is your name, slave?"

"I am called Spock, Master."

"Spock. That will do for now. Your people are called Vulcans, are they not?"

Spock was surprised, few people out here had ever heard of his desert people. He had been shipped off the world at a very early age and knew nothing of them.

"That is correct, Master." He replied quickly when he realised that his new owner was waiting for an answer. Kirk nodded and gave his new acquisition a quick pat on his behind before turning back to the trader to complete the deal.

The men completed the paperwork and Kirk tucked the ownership papers into his tunic while Spock watched in silence. He was still aroused but had not been given permission for release so he endured silently. The trader roughly unlocked him from the stake and jerked his hands down, relocking them behind his back. Kirk purchased a collar and chain from the trader and locked it around Spock's neck. He was led away to Kirk's transport, still naked.

The aircar was a newer model, with blackened windows. Spock was placed in the passenger seat and the chain from his collar locked to the central column dividing the front compartment of the car. His hands were refastened in front of him. A seat restraint was fitted snugly around him and the fastening moved out of his reach. Spock knew that he would remain in this seat until his new master wished otherwise. Kirk was watching him with an appreciative smile.

"I have to get some more supplies. I'll lock the car up so that no-one will bother you. Don't go anywhere." With that he pulled Spock's face towards him for a long kiss, thrusting his tongue into the unresisting mouth. Then playfully he tweaked the still erect penis. "Keep this up if you can." Then he was gone and Spock was alone in the darkness. Squirming uncomfortably in the seat he settled back to wait.

When Kirk returned he slipped a blindfold over his new slave's eyes.

"Sorry about that, but it is better if you don't know too much about where you are, less tempting that way." Kirk slipped his hand down to Spock's groin and caressed the still erect penis. "You have got stamina haven't you? You may have relief. Use this though, I don't want a mess all over the seat." A towel was spread over Spock and Kirk started the vehicle up. It was awkward, with his arms stiff and his hands fastened together but Spock stroked at his penis and manipulated his testicles and managed to climax. His seed spurted over the towel and he heard Kirk's breath quicken. The rest of the journey passed in silence and when they reached their destination he was taken from the car, still blindfolded. He stumbled as he walked down a carpet that felt soft and deep underneath his bare feet, Kirk steadied him with a hand under his elbow.

When the blindfold was removed he found himself in a large bathroom. He blinked in the sudden light and looked around. There was a sunken bath in one corner and a range of oils on a shelf in the corner. His master was staring at him and he dropped his eyes hastily, sinking down to his knees.

"I have some work to do. You will clean yourself and then wait here for me to return. Don't bother with clothing."

"Yes Master. Could you remove these chains? It would make it easier to bathe." He had grown bold in the face of this man's quiet nature and held out his chained wrists. For an instant he saw the Kirk's eyes harden, and he wondered if he had gone too far.

"I suppose you couldn't get very far anyway. Understand this, if you behave yourself I will treat you very well. Try to escape and I will be merciless when you are recaptured."

"I understand, Master. I will not try and leave."

His chains were unlocked and Kirk inspected the abraded skin underneath.

"We'll put some cream on that after you've bathed. Don't worry, you won't be wearing those again."

"Thank you, Master."

He remained on his knees until Kirk had left and then rose and padded quickly to the bath. When he turned on the tap, hot water came gushing out and he felt a thrill of pleasure. He couldn't remember the last time he had bathed in hot water. He emptied a vial of oil into the water and lowered himself into it, the wonderful heat penetrating into his sore muscles and soothing his skin.

He washed himself thoroughly, cleaning away days of accumulated dirt and sweat. His hair was tangled and he scrubbed at it mercilessly. When he was finished he stepped out and dried himself thoroughly with a soft towel. His hair was thick and long, it would take some time to dry. Finding a comb he rang it harshly through knots and tangles and sighed. He wished he could wear his hair short but a succession of masters had loved to play with it and he suspected that this one would be no different. He compromised by tying it back in a tail that reached below his shoulders. When he was finished he examined himself in the first mirror he had seen for several months. He was pale, and underweight. There were many marks of misuse on his skin, green weals that stood out sharply against the olive. He had been born a slave, a half-human, half-Vulcan reject who had been shipped off of Vulcan while still a child and peddled around the outer-worlds.

"Admiring yourself?"

It was his master, leaning against the doorway and Spock, suddenly wary, sunk to his knees.

"I beg forgiveness Master. I was not aware that you had returned."

"Stand up and turn around. Place your hands on the wall." Kirk had straightened from the doorway and Spock rose quickly to his feet and turned, his back exposed to his master. He braced himself with his hands, waiting for the blows he felt sure were coming. Instead he felt firm hands running down the inside of his thighs, spreading his legs further apart. The hands reached between his legs and strong fingers stroked him, teasing at his exposed genitals. One finger probed his opening, circling around and dipping inside. Just as Spock's arousal was building the finger was withdrawn and the hands moved lower, running down his legs, lifting his feet and stroking at the soles. Then his master's touch was removed and he felt hot breath at the back of his neck, and heard a voice very close to his ear.

"Don't forget what you are Spock." Then his master slapped him briskly on each buttock, blows that did little to hurt, more to arouse.

"Well you've certainly done a good job cleaning yourself. You may help me bathe now."

Kirk moved around in front of Spock and stripped off his tunic. Spock looked at him boldly. He was struck by the smoothness of the human's chest, and the muscular physique. There were scars on this man's body as well, this was no pampered prince.

"Like what you see?" Strong fingers lifted up his chin and then he was pushed back to his knees. His head was pulled towards his master's groin. "Would you like to taste as well?"

Spock took the hardening organ in his mouth and sucked on it, swirling his tongue around the head. Kirk's breath shortened and his hands grasped at Spock's head. He rammed his penis deep into Spock's mouth and Spock, long trained, took it into his throat, swallowing the whole length. Kirk thrust in and out, with Spock provided expert stimulation. After only a short while Kirk came, deep within Spock, his seed pouring down Spock's throat.

Kirk pulled away after a time and stroked him on the cheek.

"Enough for now. I have other plans for the evening and not unlimited stamina."

Spock helped him bathe, pouring the water and running a cloth up and down the tanned body. Kneeling in a corner he watched while Kirk half dozed in the water and then helped him out, drying him off carefully and helping him into a robe.

"Go through that door and wait by the bed. I'll be with you shortly, I have something for you."

Spock moved through into the adjoining bedroom and looked around. The room was ornately furnished, complete with a luxurious four poster bed. Spock hurried to the bed and knelt by it, eyes downcast, waiting for Kirk.

When Kirk entered he did not go straight to his slave but wandered around the room opening drawers and chests as if looking for something. Spock observed him covertly, his apprehension increasing. This new master seemed kinder, but he had not yet taken Spock. By the time Kirk approached him, Spock was tense with fear.

"Look at me Spock"

He raised his eyes and Kirk opened a box he was carrying.

"You are very beautiful Spock. Yet people have abused you." Kirk fingered a bruise on one thigh and stroked it softly. "There is no reason that this can't be as good for you as it is for me. If you are enjoying this then it will increase my pleasure." He bent over and blew gently on Spock's limp penis. Spock felt himself stirring in response and his fear fell away.

In the box was a fine gold chain collar. Spock bowed his head and Kirk fastened it around his neck.

"This is to show that you are mine Spock. It won't hurt your skin but it will keep others away, you'll wear it all the time. "

"Yes, Master"

"I prefer you to wear your hair loose. Remove the tie."

With a silent sigh Spock did so, and the fine silken strands fell down to his shoulders, curling around his neck.

Kirk pulled his slave up to his feet and combed his hands through the long hair. Fingers tightening in it he bent Spock's head towards him and pressed his lips to his slave. After a time he released him and motioned towards the bed.

Spock lay down, face up and waited for his master's pleasure. The four posts of the bed had cuffs attached and in silence Kirk fastened them around his slave's wrists and ankles, leaving him spread-eagled on the bed, legs spread widely and his genitals exposed and waiting. A pillow was placed under Spock's hips, raising him up for easy access. Spock was held tightly but was pleased to discover that the cuffs were soft leather and did not tear at his skin as he was used to.

"I will not always restrain you, but for this first time I want you to focus on the fact that what happens is not in your control." Kirk was running a finger along the soles of Spock's feet and they twitched around as they tried to escape. He laughed softly. "So, you are ticklish, I would not have thought that. We shall have some fun with that someday. But not today. I have waited long enough."

Kirk removed his cloak and knelt on the bed, between Spock's spread legs. Reaching over to a bedside table he removed a small tube with a long nozzle and pressed it against the opening to Spock's body. A cool liquid filled him, dribbling out and onto the sheets below. Kirk threw the tube away and stroked his already impressive erection a few times. Meeting his slave's eyes he positioned himself and thrust straight in to the hilt. Despite the lubrication Spock let out a small gasp of pain and Kirk reached up and fingered his slave's nipples, gently tugging them and distracting him from the initial discomfort. The pain quickly subsided, Spock had been well used during his life. Kirk began to move, thrusting in and out of him, driving deeply inside with each stroke. His movement simulated Spock, whose own cock rose and twitched in response. Kirk ignored it, intent on his own pleasure. He came quickly and collapsed on top of Spock, sighing in pleasure. Spock closed his eyes, waiting for Kirk to recover and take him again. His eyes snapped open again a moment later.

A mouth was enclosing his organ, sucking him. He felt his cock expanding in response. Very seldom was he aroused like this. His previous experience had been of rough hands stroking him, trying to force a response. This master seemed to be doing his best to bring pleasure to him, the tongue was busy, licking slowly up the side of his organ. Restless fingers played with his testicles, stroking them firmly in time with the motion on his penis. Then they slipped inside him, still creamy with lubricant and moved in and out, searching out the pleasure spots within. Spock came in an urgent spasm with the world seeming to explode in an array of colour and sound.

When he regained his senses he looked up into the face of his master. Kirk was looking pleased with himself, his fingers were at Spock's nipples, idly playing with them.

"You enjoyed that then?"

"Yes, Master. I thank you. Few take the trouble to see that I am satisfied."

"Well I always will, because I love you."

Spock stared up in shock, he felt dizzy, as if the world was changing around him.

"You love me Master?" The words were without precedent in his world but somehow they seemed to fit.

"Yes, and you love me Spock. Think hard Spock. Concentrate on my face. Don't you know me?"

Spock stared, yes the face did seem familiar.

"Jim?" He asked quietly, fearfully. "Is it Jim?"

"Yes Spock!" Kirk grinned. "That's it. Now you have to come back with me."

Kirk reached down and grasped his hand, which was now free of its bindings. "This isn't real Spock, it's time to wake up now. Come with me."

Spock closed his eyes and held on tight to the anchor of his lover's hand. The world changed around him and new sounds came rushing into his ears.

"Spock! Spock! Come on, come out of it, all the way. I'm here." A hand was clasping his, another was stroking his forehead, brushing damp bangs out of the way. When his eyes opened he stared straight into the face of James T. Kirk of the Starship Enterprise. Beneath him he could feel the comfort of his own bed, and around him were the familiar furnishings of his cabin.

He sat up, trembling and shaking as the world continued to spin around him. A robe clung to him, wet and uncomfortable and he felt Jim's arm around his back, supporting him.

"Sssshhhh Spock. It's all right. I've got you. Just take deep breaths."

Unable to talk, he complied. His pounding heart was steadied with difficulty and he tried to assess the situation. His head was aching and the bright light of the room was hurting his eyes. Squinting, he looked around, something seemed different. The colours were slightly off, and even Jim's voice sounded distorted to his ears. What had happened to him?

"Jim?" Finally he found his voice and met Jim's eyes. He saw only worry there. Jim would not condemn him for this lack of emotional control.

"Do you remember anything? Those bastards shot you full of a cocktail of drugs before we could get to you. God knows what they were going to do with you. I would have killed them if they'd touched you."

"The H'Y'lika?" He remembered now, he'd been captured while they had tried to negotiate a peace treaty between two warring parties on the planet Killyen. They had bound his arms and legs and tried to question him. The drugs were designed to produce truthful answers, not unconsciousness, but they hadn't calculated on his Vulcan physiology. Relaxants released the controls of a Vulcan mind and could produce very vivid dreams, as this one evidently had.

"You've been...out, for about two hours since we found you. Bones didn't want to risk shooting you up with anything else, he said that it would wear off naturally."

"Where is Doctor McCoy? Why am I here and not in sickbay?" Spock was surprised to see Jim colour slightly.

"Oh, he had a few other things to do so he said it would be all right if I stayed with you. He thought you might be a bit more comfortable here than in sickbay. Apparently he knew that that drug would give you some really vivid dreams." Jim began to pull back the blankets and indicated the small bathroom. "Maybe you'd like to take a shower before I call him to come and have a look at you."

Puzzled, Spock arose and then realized the source of Jim's discomfort. Semen stained his abdomen and his penis was still slightly distended. The sheets were damp as well. His dreams had apparently had some physical manifestation as well. It was one thing letting Jim see it, but McCoy would have been another matter. Thankful for his mate's thoughtfulness he entered the bathroom.

Once in the shower he fingered his organ and found it sensitive to his touch. The drug was still working on him and even that light touch sent shivers of need down his spine. Quickly, he finished with his shower, dried off and dressed in the robe Jim had handed him. When he returned to the room he found that the bed had been remade with clean sheets and he perched himself on it.

McCoy came and was very restrained. He checked Spock over, mumbling to himself.

"That was nasty stuff Spock. It'll take another twenty-four hours before it is completely out of your system. Sorry I couldn't do more for you. "

"It is of no consequence Doctor. I only experienced some very...unusual and vivid dreams, not permanent scars. Doubtless my fate would have been much different if I had not been rescued. My gratitude to you both."

"Well, you're off duty for the next day anyway. I'll see you in sickbay before your shift, day after tomorrow, check you over again. Jim, stay with him until the morning. I don't want him left alone in case there are any complications. Get some rest Spock, and don't worry too much about reasserting your controls, they'll come back soon enough."

It wasn't until the door shut behind McCoy that Jim relaxed his professional stance. Lying on the bed next to Spock he hugged him tightly.

"I was so worried about you when they took you."

Spock pressed his body against Jim, his hand finding the human's groin in a suggestive manner. Jim pulled away with effort.

"Spock! Bones said that you should rest."

"I do not wish to rest. This drug has heightened my senses and loosened my control. I find that I wish to make love with you, now."

Spock tore at Kirk's clothes and then removed his own uniform. Naked, they clung to each other, Spock rolled Kirk over onto his back, trapping him beneath him. He joined their lips and his hands moved their organs together, rubbing them against each other. They came together urgently, in a mutual climax. Spock fell back against the pillows, exhausted. Jim came into his arms and rested his head on Spock's chest. Spock considered, the quick lovemaking had been pleasant and had released some of the tension from his body but he felt curiously empty, unfulfilled. He wasn't sure why, this had been the normal pattern of their short relationship, with either of them taking the initiative. His questing mind found the fading memories of his drug-induced dreams and he realized what he was missing.

"Jim..." he nudged the man who was just drifting off to sleep.

"Yes Spock." Jim muttered sleepily, finding one of Spock's nipples and absently playing with it. "Aren't you ready for some rest yet?"

"Yes. I am quite fatigued. But I wish to speak to you."

"Oh, what about?" Jim mumbled.

"Jim, I wish to speak to you about...fantasies."

Jim's eyes snapped wide open and he looked up at Spock's solemn face. Fantasies. Should prove interesting. He rolled over onto one elbow to hear what his mate had to say.


End file.
